


Lately

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	1. Chapter 1

<01  
文泰一收好桌子上的文件，把水杯清洗干净放好，准备下班回家过周末。最近他负责的项目刚结束打歌，策划部可以稍微休息一段时间了。手机上的指示灯一闪一闪的，随手看了一眼，是大学同社团的学姐刘逸云发来的消息。  
“英浩回首/尔啦，正好咱们社团也十周年了，要不要聚一下呀？”  
文泰一在“前男友有什么可见的”和“这只是你进社团十年其实社团早就存在了”之间犹豫了一下，最后还是回了一个好。  
有什么见不得的，都分手四年了。  
刘逸云紧接着回复了一句，“第二天不是工作日，晚上喝酒不能超过十二点，对吧？”  
文泰一有点好笑，“话都被你说完了，尽快安排吧，下个月又要开始策划梦队的mini专，我和学姐清闲不了几天的。”  
刘逸云回复了一个放声大哭的表情，“那下周六吧，我俩这周已经有约了。”  
“好。”  
他和朴善怜不仅是大学前后辈、更是同属音乐社，最后被推荐进韩/国最大的娱乐公司做了策划，认识将近十年，说是亲姐弟也不为过了，而刘逸云是朴善怜的恋人。  
当初他和徐英浩分手的时候也算是和平分手，就算刘逸云不知道，朴善怜肯定也知道，或许他们还有联系又或许没有，但是那段时间他并不想关心。  
   
虽然文泰一不想表现出对这位前男友有什么特殊的情绪，但是架不住别人怎么想。他刚回家没多久，金道英就杀上门来，身后跟着大包小包的李泰容和董思成。  
“？？？干嘛呢你们……哎阿昀怎么也来了，来给哥拿吧怪沉的。”  
董思成腼腆一笑躲开了他的手，“永钦和道英哥说怕你丢我们舞蹈社外劳成员的脸，但是永钦最近没空，所以泰容也来了。”  
“舞蹈社外劳……道英你不是弓箭社的？”  
“我参加音乐社活动最多呢，你怎么不说？”金道英边说边指挥着李泰容和董思成把东西都放在文泰一家客厅里，然后开始上手准备去扒文泰一的衣柜。  
“你这样搞得真的很像姐妹你知道吗。”  
金道英理直气壮的说，“我本来就是gay，但是不姐妹。”然后把文泰一的衣柜打开，指挥董思成把那些黑色卫衣T恤、奇怪运动服、沙滩大裤衩、老头棉外套全部拿出来封印。  
“我半小时前才知道的事，为什么你们现在就买到这么多东西？”文泰一叹为观止的看着李泰容手脚麻利把他卧室的书桌收拾出来丢去书房，再摆上一盒一盒的护肤品，“啊，这个牌子我认识，SK-II。”  
李泰容变出了一个化妆镜摆在桌子上，然后把准备好的便利贴一张一张贴好，“可以啊，你都认识牌子了，那你知道这是什么吗。”  
“是什么？面膜？”  
“俗称前男友面膜，去见前男友前一天要敷的面膜。”  
“……”  
最后那些大包小包的衣服被整套整套的挂进他的衣柜，而他自己的衣服又被整齐的打包回袋子里装走。  
文泰一有点手足无措，“真的没有必要啊……我早都忘了他了。”  
金道英也不在意他的态度，“你不在意没事，但是我们在意。”然后大手一挥，押着文泰一和他的直男审美服装上了车。  
“还要什么啊？”  
“给你换个发型。”  
“我现在发型有问题吗？”  
“没问题，就是太直男了。”  
“……算了，阿昀来让哥亲一下，怎么越长越可爱了。”  
董思成敏捷的按住文泰一的魔爪，把他塞给李泰容，“泰一哥不要逃避了，你不是不知道当时永钦被气成什么样，就算是替他想想。”  
李泰容感受到文泰一不再使劲，于是松开双手，“哥，我知道你想的什么，你就当永钦送你的礼物吧。”  
文泰一摆摆手，“好了好了，从来就说不过你们，行吧。”  
金道英带着文泰一去了他经常带小男友们做发型的地方，最后纠缠半天既没有染也没有烫，只简单的修建了一下。  
发型师拿着发胶把他前额的头发抓起来，笑眯眯的说道，“小帅哥额头长得很漂亮嘛，帮你修修眉毛吧？”  
文泰一总觉得修眉毛会很娘，抗拒道，“修眉毛就不用了吧……”  
金道英一拍板，“修！”  
最后也没有怎么修的特别明显，文泰一的眉毛是挺英气的类型，只修掉了边角的杂眉，让文泰一稍微放心了一点。  
换了发型和衣服的文泰一看起来和三个伙伴终于画风相符了，几个人再也不提徐英浩的事，一起高高兴兴的去吃了参鸡汤，临走前金道英仔细叮嘱他，“衣服和护肤品的说明书全都写好了，你自己注意着看，有什么问题打电话问我或者永钦，善怜姐专门交代过了，化妆就算了，但是给你一个礼拜把脸上的角质和毛孔全安排了，务必在当天让泰一那臭小子产生开了美颜的效果。”  
“？？？怎么跟哥说话呢？”  
金道英占了点口头便宜就算高兴了，美滋滋的领着李泰容和董思成出了门，留下文泰一自己对着长长的手写说明书发呆。  
剪头发的时候掉的头发茬在脖子里扎的他有点痒，刚才朋友们都在的时候没什么感觉，只剩下自己一个人的时候又忍不住叹气。他自己确实已经不太在意了，但是和徐英浩分手四年都没有谈过第二次恋爱却是不争的事实，见一面也好，要是他过得好，就祝福他吧，没什么的。  
文泰一洗完澡，老老实实拿出传说中的前男友面膜，按照李泰容的说明书折腾自己，发自内心的感觉自己现在真的很娘gay。很贵的面膜也真的很有用，他对着镜子感受了一下“开美颜的效果”，心虚的睡了。  
他倒不是真的怕李永钦，那孩子不过心软，总觉得他受了委屈，其实谈恋爱嘛，分手只有两败俱伤，哪有谁输谁赢。但是朴善怜就在同部门，抬头不见低头见的，他真是怕这位学姐念他，更何况他妹妹崇拜朴善怜到不行，一大一小要是合伙折腾他，回家算是完蛋了。  
   
周一上班文泰一就收获了很多比平时多的多的问候，先是cody姐姐把他按在电梯里仔细研究了一番穿搭，差点错过打卡，紧接着经纪人哥哥闻讯而来，感慨着早几年逮住你也该在公司出道了，最后他自己带的那组未成年爱豆也来凑热闹，还拿他的身高打趣。  
说起来也让人生气，两年前这群小孩出道的时候，没一个比他高的，现在可好，没一个比他低的。  
李东赫那崽子等人走了悄悄回来问他，“哥，你恋爱了吗？”  
“没有啊，就是换换风格？”  
“谈了就谈了嘛，我看你像是要约会。”  
“真没有啦，谈了告诉你。”  
“那充个电！”  
李东赫乖乖的伸开双臂，文泰一回了他一个抱抱，又顺手薅了一把小孩的头发，李东赫脸蛋和五官都有点圆圆的，带一种稚气的可爱，看起来乖其实是个淘气小孩，但是唱功好又懂事，他格外喜欢这孩子。  
“我走啦！哥拜拜！”  
“拜。”


	2. Chapter 2

<02  
聚会约了十几个人，刘逸云人缘好，有前辈有后辈，每个都算是当年的风云人物，这个小聚会也算是汉阳大学近些年的风云人物扎堆了。  
其实也不完全是音乐社的人，比如金道英原本就是弓箭社的，但是舞蹈社和音乐社两头都混，在校学生会也有点说法，老师还都喜欢，不知道怎么的就跟他们玩起来了，甚至还参加了音乐社的迎新活动，那会才开学一个多礼拜，亏他能认识那么多人。  
时间定的是七点半，但是文泰一约了晚上七点去帮帮忙做准备，二十分钟车程，他习惯性地额外提前半小时出门，虽然路上买了点东西耽误了，倒也刚好，既没有迟到也没有早到。  
进门一眼就看见徐英浩了，那人生的高大，听到开门的声音立刻回过头来看了一眼，对着他露出了一个很公式化的微笑。  
对，就是这样，跟谁说话都是稍稍低头的样子，再微微一笑，不知道的人看着都觉得深情。实际上是对着镜子练过的，那时候他就在旁边纠正嘴角上扬的弧度，徐英浩练啊练啊，最后连文泰一都分不清徐英浩到底有没有在笑了。  
文泰一稍微楞了一下，大步走进店里。约的地方是刘逸云和朴善怜一起开的清吧，门外挂着暂停营业的牌子，又贴了“汉阳大学音乐社十周年聚会”的mini海报，他猜是朴善怜在公司用打印机偷偷打的。店里大灯全部打开，亮堂的跟咖啡店差不多了，徐英浩正在和李马克一起把桌子挪在一起，一回头的功夫桌子发出哐啷一声巨响，把正在准备简餐的刘逸云和朴善怜吓了一跳。  
“呀！桌子不要钱吗！”  
文泰一把手里的袋子拿给佯装要打人的朴善怜，“炸鸡、炒年糕、紫菜包饭，都买了。”  
朴善怜伸手拥抱了他一下，“不愧是我异父异母的亲弟弟！太贴心了！”  
“姐弄什么呢？”  
“就准备点三明治和沙拉、水果……”朴善怜摆摆手，“在家做了一个蛋糕带来了，多的没了，店里又没有正经厨房，麻烦死了，还不如饿了现叫外卖呢，旁边走两条街什么都有。”  
“没事，不够让道英再买点。”  
金道英一来就抓着他仔细检查了一番，确定他有老实的穿着李永钦搭配好的衣服，然后给朴善怜飞了个眼色，朴善怜对着他们露出一个温柔又矜持的笑容，一点也看不出是这一群人里说话最管用的。  
七点半左右人差不多齐了，金道英提溜着文泰一和徐英浩坐了个远远地斜对角，刘逸云推着蛋糕出来，招呼了大家几句，就落座开吃了，旁边的屏幕上循环播放着当年音乐社、音乐社成员们在大学时活动、出去旅游合宿时拍的照片，和各种活动上表演的节目。  
文泰一欣赏着11届李泰民的女装和刘逸云的男装，用手戳戳金道英，“你说，善怜姐是什么意思？”  
“让你早点忘了前男友，快点寻找下一春的意思吧。”  
“我觉得我现在就挺好的，真的，一时单身一时爽，一直单身一直爽。”  
   
11届迎新会播完就是12届了，12届是他和朴善怜学姐的合唱，再下来就到了13届，他认识徐英浩就在那时候。  
当时大三的朴善怜当上音乐社的社长，招揽来徐英浩这么一大帅哥，嘚瑟极了，就好像当时的刘逸云带李泰民、朴善怜带他一样，那一年是他带的徐英浩。  
熟悉的钢琴声响起，是徐英浩伴奏、他演唱的Lately，那时候他瘦的厉害，上台前被朴善怜按着化了妆做了头发，现在看起来倒是眼睛亮的惊人，徐英浩穿着简单的黑衬衫，在一旁沉静的弹着钢琴，就算那一届还有李泰容，也是实实在在的校草。  
文泰一觉得眼眶泛热，远远地看了一眼徐英浩的侧脸，徐英浩就像每一次那样，只要被他看一会就会回头寻找他的目光，然后给他一个猫一样撒娇的微笑。  
他深深地低下头，庆幸刘海足够长到可以使劲眨几下眼睛不会发现，然后抬头回给他一个笑容。接下来金道英他们的表演他都没太看进去，稀里糊涂的就喝大了。  
   
李马克当年入学的时候年纪特别小，据说是跳了两级，大家喝酒都不带他，给他起个外号叫未成年，等到后来他都成年了，一群哥哥姐姐还是不让他喝酒，现在老老实实坐在旁边喝果汁，看着特别乖。文泰一想起后来和徐英浩谈恋爱以后再也不给亲亲抱抱的董思成悲从中来，抱着李马克狠狠的搓了一顿。  
徐英浩不知道什么时候走到旁边，帮李马克脱离了文泰一，金道英人缘挺好酒量却不行，已经喝趴下了，给了徐英浩可乘之机。  
大概是没有换香水吧，久违的熟悉气息让文泰一有点心猿意马，但对方只是礼貌的说，“泰一哥，我回国换了号码，可以把你的联系方式给我吗。”  
醉酒的文泰一反应有些迟钝，思考了一会才答道，“你黑名单里没有吗？”  
“但是我的kktalk账号还没有换，可以把我从黑名单里放出来吗？”  
“我看看……嗯，黑名单在哪呢……哦找到了，我删一下。”文泰一挠挠头，“不好意思啊，忘了。”  
饶是徐英浩这时候脸上的笑也有点挂不住了，不过文泰一也醉的七荤八素的，并没意识到，两个人交换了联系方式，徐英浩提议要送他回去，文泰一拒绝了。  
“没事，车我就放学姐这，已经给道英叫了代驾了，我还要把道英送回去呢。”  
徐英浩其实早已经在郑在玹那问过了，此时还是觉得煎熬，犹豫很久还是忍不住张口，“你……”  
文泰一轻轻摇了摇头，“没有，徐英浩，我说过的。”  
徐英浩自嘲一样的轻笑了一下，“没事，就是想说现在温差大，洗完澡不要湿着头发上阳台吹风。”  
   
送完金道英回家已经有点晚了，文泰一打了个车回家，给几个朋友报了平安。洗完澡酒意已经消的差不多了，三月末的首尔晚上还是挺冷的，但是他家楼下的樱花含苞待放，正是文泰一以前最喜欢的季节。  
他和徐英浩认识差不多也是这个季节。  
Lately算是他人生的一个小转折，因为这首歌最终决定考了实用音乐系。徐英浩入学的时候社长是朴善怜，但是早在朴善怜让他安排迎新节目之前，他就已经订好要唱这首歌了。徐英浩从善如流，配合练习非常老实，没课时简直是随叫随到，不幸他对这种事毫无知觉，对方勤勤恳恳的示好，他却一直到人家表白，才察觉原来自己被追求了。  
其实这也不怪他，他这辈子就谈了一次恋爱，在认识徐英浩以前，他以为自己是直男，离开徐英浩以后，也没有对别的人动心过。


	3. Chapter 3

<03  
就算见了前男友，日子该过也是要过的。  
李永钦那边的踢踏舞团满世界飞，正赶着在欧洲巡演，暂时还回不来，信息发了很多。文泰一对这种爱撒娇的小孩没什么办法，好声好气的哄着，答应他巡演完一起去黑森林看星星。  
虽然文泰一不是很想关注前男友，但是徐英浩在ins上晒猫，其中一只是他和徐英浩在一起的时候养的，名叫老板，分手之后被徐英浩带回美/国了，算起来也有六岁了，另外两只不知道是哪来的。  
猫是无辜的，一早起床练完琴的文泰一毫不吝啬的点了个❤，然后就淡定的去上班了。  
专辑的准备工作很麻烦，首先要选出大量适合的歌曲，然后就是无休止的开会，最终从上百首曲目中确定几首歌，这次是mini专还好，只要六首歌就可以搞定，糊弄点的话收录两三首以前没上户口的凑数也成。还好这次回归的小孩都是未成年人，歌曲风格也是轻松活泼的类型。  
确定歌曲之后由音乐老师或者主唱成员录入导唱版，上课，录音……后面拍摄写真、MV跟他们部门关系就不太大了，一个周期下来怎么的也得忙活两个来月，后面还要继续参与打歌行程的跟进、每首歌发行后的反馈工作等等，收尾工作通常跟着下一个新项目开始，不过文泰一目前还在读博士，相对的工作也会轻松一点，但一切都是幻觉，导师并不会给他轻松的机会。  
上次聚会被朴善怜发了合照，同校的圈子真的很小，导师很快就发现文泰一装作加班的样子出去玩，耳提面命了一番，现在每天晚上都有facetime授课，可以说生活非常充实了。  
忙完了都快十点了，收拾一下就又该休息了，发自真心的想着当时被导师死活劝着继续读博真是被下了蛊，打开ins看了一眼，发现徐英浩给他的❤回复了。  
“我把老板带来啦，要来看看老板和老板的女儿吗？”  
再往下看，还有熟悉的人。  
郑在玹过了一会也回复了，“老板~想不想干爹呀~”  
金道英下午的时候回复了他，“我也要去。”  
黄旭熙：“白兔绝育了吗？我也想养。”  
文泰一摸摸下巴，回了一句要去。  
徐英浩先主动联系了文泰一，报上了他现在的地址，文泰一看了一眼，惊讶的发现离自己家只隔着一条马路而已，普通住宅小区罢了，要知道上学的时候徐英浩住的可是江南区的别墅。  
但前男友的情况他觉得不该问太多，周天导师安排了课，于是只说周六可以去，徐英浩就跟他约了下午四点。  
   
文泰一不习惯空手上门，于是去宠物店买了老板以前喜欢的猫布丁，又顺手在便利店带了一盒徐英浩喜欢的车厘子。顺着地址找到徐英浩家，果然只是普通的中等户型房子。  
徐英浩给他开了门，穿着一身格子居家服，文泰一忍不住想，这人真是衣架子，穿普通的居家服也跟模特一样。换了鞋，进客厅一看，三只猫就大大咧咧的卧在沙发上。  
这场景熟悉又陌生，文泰一把礼物拿给徐英浩，对方笑眯眯的说我去洗水果。客厅里的钢琴不是徐英浩以前的那款价值超过20万美元的定制施坦威，而是他惯用的那款雅马哈的练习琴。他想起以前在家的总是他，徐英浩才是那个需要敲门回家的人，那时候徐英浩不准老板上沙发，但是老板很粘人，一有人进门就轻巧的从猫爬架上跳下来迎门。  
文泰一找到那只熟悉的猫，小声唤了一句老板，但是老板没理他，从他脚边绕过去厨房找徐英浩了。  
   
猫是徐英浩和他恋爱一周年的时候买的，是只阿比西尼亚，这品种好像养的人不多，价钱倒是很贵，但是他私心觉得那副外表冷淡却很粘人的样子像极了徐英浩，坚持选了，还给起了名字叫老板。当时徐英浩家里为了方便他上学，专门给他专门购置了房产，所以猫就养在他家。  
那时候徐英浩比他忙，他除了学业和社团活动，还要额外在他家的公司实习，据说从高中就开始了，忙里偷闲谈个恋爱，养猫这种事多还是靠文泰一。  
老板是个特别粘人的猫，洗澡也不闹，就乖乖的在那，他真的很喜欢老板，他自己既不爱玩游戏，运动也不大擅长，对穿着打扮更是没什么审美，生活费多是变成了老板的猫玩具和猫零食。  
有段时间徐英浩参加企划案，加班半个月回家发现半个阳台成了猫城堡，文泰一钻在猫窝里乐不思蜀，直接气笑了，抓着文泰一狠狠地“教育”了一番。  
   
文泰一觉得自己最近频繁的回忆杀自己不太行，但又不知道该怎么解决，他时常想着也许他是真的拿徐英浩没办法了，幸好这时候徐英浩抱着猫和水果回来了。  
相顾无言，有点尴尬，文泰一先开的口，“你换琴了？”  
更尴尬了。  
对方倒是不太在意的样子，反而觉得很有意思的样子，“我以为哥会问我为什么搬家呢。”  
“啊……对，你怎么搬家了？”  
徐英浩拿着两个玻璃茶杯：“这是我租的房子，覆盆子茶要吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我不想在芝加哥呆了，”徐英浩把茶递给他，继续解释道，“我非要回韩/国，我爸气的冻结我信用卡，但我自己也有攒钱，就走了。”  
文泰一表面淡定，其实内心早已经翻天覆地了。什么意思？别人不知道他还不清楚吗，当年分手主要一个原因就是徐英浩家里不同意。那时候徐英浩家公司又正要上市，忙的不行，大四还没念完就在首尔芝加哥来回飞。  
他那时候正上研一，因为家里条件不算非常好，能支持他学音乐已经花费太多，后来托朴善怜的福找到全韩/国最好的娱乐公司实习，用来补贴学费，每天忙得脚不沾地。最后双方在原距离和各种压力里逐渐冷却，是他提的分手。  
徐英浩扔完这么大一个炸弹，心情很好的样子，长臂一伸把三只猫全抱了起来，“还没给你介绍呢，这是白兔和板栗，白兔是姐姐，板栗是弟弟，当时在芝加哥说要给老板绝育的时候，给老板找了两个女朋友，女朋友家一家给送了一只。”  
文泰一的想法向来不同寻常，他曾经跟徐英浩讨论，如果老板有了儿子，就起名叫板栗，要是有女儿，就起名叫白兔。要是再有二儿子，就叫青豌豆，二女儿就叫袋鼠……没想到徐英浩都记得。  
其实说起来他们恋爱三年的时间，还是开心多过难过，和睦多过争吵，只是最后无疾而终罢了。文泰一恨那时没有能力支撑自己的爱情，帮不上徐英浩的忙，也有那么一点怨真的就远走高飞去美/国的徐英浩。  
但人生在世，总有些事比爱情重要那么一点，谁离了谁还过不下去了呢。


	4. Chapter 4

<04  
徐英浩点到为止，把车厘子和草莓塞进文泰一手里，文泰一就坐在那老老实实的吃，虽然脸上还是一副淡定的表情，其实人早就神游天外了。不过两个人算是知彼知己吧，于是徐英浩趁着文泰一嘴里全是草莓的时候问道，“哥在我家吃饭吧？今天买了牛肉。”  
文泰一下意识地点点头，过了几秒才意识到自己在干啥，僵硬的转过去看了一眼正在带围裙的徐英浩，对方笑眯眯的解释道，“炖牛肉要时间比较长，现在做比较合适。”  
不，不是这个意思……  
一边体面的小人不断的洗脑，不就是前男友，吃顿饭又怎么了，一边理智的小人又在大声尖叫，这是他的阴谋！体面说什么阴谋，都分手这么多年了难道人家还会求你复合？理智说文泰一就是个废物，他在感情上一点自制力都没有，成天被别人带着跑！  
情感废物文泰一在柔软的沙发上坐如针毡，白兔和板栗去猫爬架上玩了，剩下老板在靠枕上舒服的伸展四肢小憩了起来。徐英浩真是太了解他了，短短一会功夫把他四年用尽力气找回的平静假象当场击溃。  
闲来无事，干脆练会琴，可是音乐太容易泄露内心的想法，文泰一灵机一动弹起了驱魔人，这氛围太古怪了，徐英浩忍不住出来看了他一眼，驱魔人弹完又弹酒店乐队，接着又弹海德薇格主题曲，平时导师会尽量不让他弹这些奇奇怪怪的曲子，他的导师是一个喜欢德彪西的老头，每天上课先让文泰一弹一遍月光，但文泰一很喜欢辛普森一家，夺宝奇兵，星球大战这些音乐，他太容易被带跑节奏了，一弹月光导师就知道他今天状态如何，最近学习有没有心态不端正。  
他想起他曾经在徐英浩的办公室捣乱，那时候他太无聊了，徐英浩明明比他还小一届，却每天都在加班，他只好去办公室和恋人见一面。趁着徐英浩和同事们一起去开会的路上，他跟在后面偷偷掏出滑笛吹帝国进行曲，一群人全被他逗笑了。他也试过情人节的时候胸口别着玫瑰，用祖卡笛吹教父，徐英浩笑的举手投降。  
其实后来分手之后文泰一仔细反省过，他太不善于恋爱了，有些事、有些委屈，大抵上说出来要比忍着强。恋爱不是他一个人的事，他自以为体贴，其实从未给过徐英浩爱他的机会，所以两个人越来越不安，他总是太累，徐英浩总是在怀疑。  
做了半天心理建设之后，文泰一决定跟徐英浩说明白，弹了一遍马里奥壮了壮胆，文泰一走进厨房。  
“英浩啊。”  
徐英浩用汤勺在锅里盛了一点汤放在小碟子里，递到文泰一嘴边，“尝尝咸淡？”  
文泰一尝了一口，“可以了，不然收汁以后会很咸。”  
对方点点头，“还要再炖一会，我再做个沙拉和汤。”  
差点又被带着走的文泰一犹豫了一下，继续说道，“英浩啊，我是想说，我要回去了。”  
突然出现了徐英浩的应对盲区，文泰一看着对方有点手足无措的样子，轻轻叹了口气，“你知道的，我们……我们已经结束了，我觉得再继续这样的关系没有意义。”  
徐英浩有些艰难的开口，“就算只是陪着你也不行吗？”  
“我可能已经不是你曾喜欢过的那个人了。”文泰一一时找不到更好地措辞，“或许我们曾经很合得来，但人总是会变的，也许你印象里那个让你怀念的人已经不是现在的我了。”  
“那你呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还怀念曾经的我吗？”  
“……”文泰一摇摇头，“我……不知道。”  
徐英浩有些释怀的笑了，他给了文泰一一个长而用力的拥抱，“那我们还可以继续做朋友吗？”  
文泰一违心的点点头，“当然啦。”  
最后文泰一还是在徐英浩家吃了晚餐，他也说不上来是对方的甚至有点低声下气的态度，还是想要摆脱徐英浩实在是太耗费体力的惯性，但是哪怕是和徐英浩一起吃饭这么简单的事，都让他感觉到充实。  
就这样吧，不要想太多。  
   
周一中午快到饭点的时候，李东赫突然蹑手蹑脚的跑进策划部的办公室，文泰一被小孩冰凉的手钻了一下脖子，差点惊叫出声，反手挠了一下李东赫的肚皮。  
李东赫嘻嘻哈哈的抓住他的手，神秘兮兮的说，“哥，发生了一件惊天大八卦。”  
“怎么了？”打闹结束，文泰一随手抓了一把牛肉干给小朋友当零食，李东赫熟门熟路的又在另一个抽屉里摸出了干果吃了起来。  
“有一个个子很高的帅哥来找你。”  
“……”这人要干嘛？文泰一有点摸不着头脑，“在哪呢？”  
“在前台呢，前台姐姐没让他进来，我正好路过听见了。”  
“……行吧，我去找他。”  
李东赫在后面紧追不舍，“男朋友？”  
“不是不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
文泰一突然站定，露出一个不怀好意的好像要去暗算谁的坏笑，“是前男友。”  
李东赫夸张的倒吸了一口冷气，立刻叽叽喳喳的抛出了更多问题，文泰一摆出很官方的语气说“今天的采访时间到此结束”，然后随手把他塞给路过的经纪人，跑到前台去认领前男友。  
   
徐英浩一米八五的身高在韩/国确实比较显眼，再加上外貌也十分优秀，很多人都在小声议论这么眼生难道是公司新招来的艺人。文泰一在前台姐姐八卦的目光中领着徐英浩出了公司大门，对方老老实实的被他拽着，活像个受委屈的小媳妇，文泰一带着他一直走到公司外面可供休息的座位上坐下，才问他。  
“你怎么来了？”  
徐英浩献宝似的举起手里拿着的便当盒，“上次哥不是说平时都是一个人吃饭吗？我自由职业嘛，所以给哥送饭来啦。”  
“……”没必要啊！！！我们只是不是太普通的分手前男友关系罢了！！！！  
文泰一脑内活动多丰富徐英浩都不是很在意，他自顾自的打开了餐盒，“蔬菜沙拉，玄米饭、烤鸡胸肉、金枪鱼、还有水果，怎么样？还带了大麦茶。”  
“等一下，你先解释一下，为什么你现在要来给我送饭啊？”  
徐英浩笑眯眯的答道，“上次哥不是已经答应我了吗？”  
“答应什么？？”  
“继续做朋友啊。”  
“所以朋友是这么做的吗？？？”  
“我觉得追求朋友应该是很合理的发展。”  
文泰一已经完全被徐英浩的思维带晕了，“我觉得这根本不合理！”  
但是徐英浩的主意很正，稍微露出了一点受伤的表情，“那泰一哥讨厌我吗？”  
“不讨厌是不讨厌……”  
徐英浩立刻精神了起来，“那我就是泰一哥的追求者啦。”  
被对方的演技反复骗到的文泰一叹了口气，“随便你吧……”  
   
要是让李永钦和金道英知道真要死定了，文泰一觉得重新遇见徐英浩之后自己总在叹气，他到底该拿这个人怎么办才好呢。


	5. Chapter 5

<05  
硬要说起来，徐英浩其实也没做什么出格的事，每天像上班打卡一样送午饭，早安晚安，偶尔发猫片，分享一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事给他，就好像他们一开始认识的时候。  
文泰一有点不上不下的，要想发脾气吧，这位前男友实在太会拿捏他的情绪了，又太了解他，一点错也找不出。文泰一干脆说那我给你钱，就当做付费请你给我做午饭，徐英浩也不生气，笑眯眯的说那每周末请我看一次电影，就当酬劳吧。每当这个时候文泰一就忍不住想，真不愧是经商人家的小孩啊，这套话的功力都可以去情报局工作了吧。  
当然还有一个原因，虽然文泰一很不想承认，但是这确实是事实：单身到了这个年纪，还有人愿意做什么都陪着你，就算不是爱情也很容易让人动容了。  
不过现在他面临了一个小问题，就是当年分手的时候出过一点小事故，导致几个朋友对他们有可能复合都抱着比较消极的态度，以金道英和李永钦为主吧，八卦这种东西向来传播的很快，起因是文泰一同组的女孩子偷偷拍了徐英浩给文泰一送饭的照片发在了ins上。  
“我们部门一个很温柔的小哥哥，人长得很帅但是不太会打扮……最近突然变得很帅！还有帅哥来给他送饭，果然帅哥都喜欢帅哥呜呜呜。[配图]”  
虽然朴善怜一副淡定脸，但是文泰一确定告密给金道英的肯定是她，李东赫抱着他哇哇假哭，嘴里还叨念着什么天要下雨娘要嫁人，让文泰一头大不已，当然最令人头大的还是约他见面的金道英。  
哎，其实没干什么亏心事，怎么这么虚呢。  
金道英一见面就赏了他一记锁喉，也不知道跟谁学的，文泰一毫无哥哥地位当场求饶，金道英恨铁不成钢，用手指头戳这个傻哥哥脑门，“谁跟我说的！好马！不吃！回头！草！是谁！跟我！保证！分手的前男友！就是！死了！啊？”  
“我！是我！我错了！但我可以解释！”  
“你最好给我一个合理的解释，不然我就把你当初分手写的散文拿出来当着你的面朗诵，然后录像发给李永钦看。”  
“……这是不是有点残酷了。”  
“你考虑一下我好不好文先生，当年是不是我跟李永钦天天课都不上了陪着你去看心理医生？你才好了多长时间啊又作死？”  
“那也不是他的原因啦……”  
“他主要诱因行不，你一和他牵扯准没好事。”  
“道英，你听我说。”文泰一拉住金道英的手，“当初是跟他有那么点关系，但是主因不是他，他也确实不知道，我觉得没必要让他知道，没什么意义，徒增一个人烦恼罢了。”  
“我没想让徐英浩对这事负责，确实不是他的错，但是文泰一，我原本也以为你是真的心大，不介意，但是实际上也不是，对吧？那女的到现在还过得好好地，你差点就被她毁了，我现在就希望你把那堆破事快点扔了，好好过日子。”  
“我真的放下了，道英。”文泰一揉了揉金道英的头发，“我现在还上着课呢，你去导师那打听一句就知道了，不然我也不可能心平气和的跟他见面，我现在就能给你弹德彪西弹李斯特，真的。”  
“那你现在弹，”金道英硬邦邦的接了一句，“就弹月光。”  
“哇真弹啊？”  
“当然是真弹了，”金道英做了个请的动作，“我又不是什么专业拆散情侣的恶魔，你要是真的状态好我难道会害你？”  
文泰一只好老老实实坐下来弹月光，金道英的导师跟他的导师是师兄弟关系，这毛病真是一脉相传了，金道英不仅听了，还录像发给李永钦，可以说是非常没有地位了。  
金道英录完像就走了，临走前扔下一句，“如果你们真要复合，我建议你把这件事跟他说清楚，否则我就会告诉他。”  
“知道啦。”  
   
跟金道英说的轻松，但是其实他自己心里也没底。  
文泰一一直以来都有一个想法，徐英浩可能真的就是他的那杯茶，如果他跟徐英浩重新从认识开始，会不会再一次喜欢上徐英浩？  
答案应该是会的。  
他一直不太喜欢拍照，小时候父母给他拍照，和徐英浩认识以后徐英浩喜欢给他拍照，再后来就没有了，偶尔翻着自己的相册的时候，就好像离开徐英浩以后，他的人生也出走了。  
一开始他想，徐英浩要是来找他复合，他绝对不会同意。后来他想，要是徐英浩跟他重新开始，也许他还是会喜欢上徐英浩。再后来他想，要是没有遇到徐英浩就好了，他和徐英浩分手，好像什么也没有带走，但只有他自己知道，他再也没有勇气爱别人了，就好像徐英浩走的时候，把他爱一个人的能力也偷走了。  
徐英浩是他年少轻狂的日子里所有的玫瑰，那时候他那么幸福，就算是弹悲情的曲子也带着明媚的春光，Lately他一共演出过三次，第一次老师说他基本功不错，很有潜力，第二次老师说他感情不到位，第三次老师什么也没有说，只拍了拍他的肩膀。  
要是没有痛苦，也不会感受到幸福，如果没有在一起那些如梦似幻的日子，也不会显得自己一个人的时候那样空白。就算他再怎么试图回到自己一个人的日子，也回不去了。  
给徐英浩一个机会吧，也给自己一个机会。这样想着的文泰一，拿出手机给徐英浩回了信息。  
“周末要去看电影吗？”  
   
和前男友约会是一件挺奇妙的事。  
文泰一习惯约会的时候早到，但是徐英浩却比他更早的到了，他远远地坐在广场的花池边上，看着徐英浩就那么站着等他，也有三三两两的女孩子走上去搭讪，他在徐英浩给一个金发的外国女人指路的时候走了上去。  
虽然徐英浩看起来很淡定的样子，但是文泰一清楚的看出来他身上那套休闲西装是YSL的高定，之前策划部给那队要回归的年轻爱豆定制的时候，他也被迫参与投票了。对方很低调的带了一对银质珐琅袖口，但那是恋爱两周年他送给徐英浩的Tiffany了不起的盖茨比系列，那时候徐英浩格外迷恋那首主题曲，价格现在看来虽然很便宜，但却是他学生时期打工两个月的薪水。香水是徐英浩一直用的无极乌龙，手链是Cartier的白金蓝宝石款，那手链他也有一条，很细，像女孩带的，但徐英浩坚持他带着好看买了下来。  
电影票是徐英浩买的，是个恐怖片。文泰一在“第一次约会请约会对象看恐怖片？”和“吊桥效应我真的已经知道了。”之间犹豫了一下，觉得吐槽就输了，因为他知道徐英浩想表达的不是这个。  
徐英浩第一次跟他表白的时候，就是一起在徐英浩家看恐怖片的那次。文泰一喜欢看恐怖片，但是又很胆小，所以死活拖着徐英浩一起看了，中途他吓到当场飙泪，徐英浩掏出纸巾给他擦了眼泪，他一回头，就看到徐英浩那种让人立刻没脾气的温柔目光。  
那大概就是他最初心动的时候吧。  
而现在徐英浩就像那时候一样，电影院只有他们两人，手里是温暖的热可可，电影院的灯光暗下来的时候，徐英浩小声说道。  
“哥，我在哦。”


	6. Chapter 6

<06  
徐英浩定的电影是一部关于核能的灾难片，比起恐怖更加催泪。文泰一泪点很低，后半程哭湿了半包纸巾，顶着兔子似的眼睛不好意思走出电影院，索性在售票区坐了下来，兴许是看电影的时候太投入了，等到他留意起来，才想起徐英浩就这么牵着他的手把他一路领出了放映厅。  
   
吊桥效应，是指当一个人提心吊胆地过吊桥的时候，会不由自主地心跳加快。如果这个时候，碰巧遇见一个异性，那么他会错把由这种情境引起的心跳加快理解为对方使自己心动，才产生的生理反应，故而对对方滋生出爱情的情愫。（from百度百科）  
其实文泰一有想过，当时的惊鸿一瞥带来的悸动也许并非他的本意，但是这并不影响什么。  
大多数的时候，爱情在热度褪去后会让人失望，主要体现在了解的越多，越和自己的预期不符。但他和徐英浩并非如此，每当他对徐英浩多了解一些，他的喜欢就多一点。徐英浩骨子里带着的热情、坚韧，是他所缺少的，而对方的温柔耐心和他的感性不谋而合，相同的爱好，类似的兴趣，让他在这场恋情里义无反顾的沉迷。  
现在文泰一不确定这泪水到底是为什么而流了，而徐英浩手足无措的样子又让他心情稍微好了一点。  
   
电影结束的时候才四点多，到了餐厅也不过五点，这个季节的首尔温度正适合在室外吃饭，晚餐定的是日本料理，汉江上凉爽的风吹过来，带着一丝紫藤萝甜腻的香气。一路上氛围都有点奇怪，文泰一努力思考着怎么样自然的打破这种尴尬的办法，结果徐英浩一拍脑袋。  
“要不我学个鹦鹉叫吧？”  
“不了不了不了。”  
那家日料店在各种推荐上人气还挺高，旁边那桌约会的小情侣当中的女孩子只吃了几片生鱼片就放下筷子说饱了，而他们两人的桌子上杂七杂八的点了一大堆炸猪排，什锦烧，拉面，烤鳗鱼什么的。  
徐英浩把一个碟子推到文泰一面前，“你尝尝，这个土豆沙拉很好吃的，好像放了苹果？”  
“啊，土豆沙拉里还可以放苹果的吗。”文泰一尝了尝，“确实挺好吃的，不过热量也很高吧，虽然是沙拉，全是酱汁和碳水化合物。”  
“都已经吃了这么多高热量了还在意这个嘛。”  
“我们部门之前不是有爱豆回归，限制碳水很严格，肉倒是也能吃，但都是水煮的，控盐控油控碳水，看见炒年糕眼睛都冒绿光了。不过最近这队小孩还好，怎么吃也不长胖，光长个。”  
“最近忙吗？”  
“不算忙吧，不过应该快忙起来了，导师也在让选题了，你呢？”  
“我还那样呗，自由职业，跟证券公司一起上班就行了。”  
文泰一抓心挠肝的想问他好好地家族企业不继承，为什么跑回首尔帮别人炒股，但是又不知如何开口，而仿佛拥有读心术的徐英浩偏偏在他最想知道的问题上守口如瓶，让文泰一郁闷极了。  
眼看着气氛又要降温，徐英浩试探性的问了一句，“那这个项目做完可以休假吗？”  
“可以的吧，去年的年假还没有用过，再不休假要过期了。”  
“那要一起去奥地利吗，我正好买到两张票，SUMMER NIGHT CONCERT。”  
文泰一差点一口把可乐喷出来，两张门票，维也纳爱乐乐团，SUMMER NIGHT CONCERT，这也巧的太稀罕了，偏偏徐英浩一副无辜的表情，好像这两张票是菜市场的大白菜似的。  
去，不去白不去，前男友请客也去。  
“这种东西，根本不可能有拒绝的理由吧？”  
徐英浩一脸正义的摆摆手，“不是那个意思啦。”  
“我又没有说你糖衣炮弹的意思。”  
“……你说了！”  
“你承认了！！！”  
搞没搞错啊，这个氛围哪像是分手四年的前男友尴尬的会面，文泰一再怎么试图想要严肃，也控制不住想要上扬的唇角，最终还是笑了出来。  
徐英浩总是能让他笑起来。

晚餐过后两人决定就这么散步回家，路过饮品店的时候徐英浩还额外点了一杯西米露，让文泰一觉得很是神奇，刚才晚饭已经吃了很多了，但是徐英浩还能吃的下去，他的胃是无底洞吗？  
快要分别的时候，文泰一犹豫了一下，还是说出了口。  
“英浩啊，以后不要再来给我送饭了。”  
“……”  
“你每天也要工作，没必要专门再做饭送来，太麻烦你了。”  
“不麻烦的……”  
“我的意思是说，如果你愿意的话，反正你平时也自己工作……对吧？你要是愿意的话，可以来找我一起吃饭，但是不用每天辛苦自己做了带来。”  
大起大落莫过于此，徐英浩一下子把文泰一紧紧地搂在怀里，推都推不开，文泰一为自己突如其来的直线球迟来的感到了害羞，甚至耳朵都开始泛红了。  
不过徐英浩也没什么心情在意这些事了，张开嘴才发现自己的声音哑的奇怪。  
“泰一哥，我们重新开始吧，我重新追求你，过去的事就让他们都过去吧，好吗？”  
然后他又自己摇了摇头，稍微退了一步注视着文泰一的眼睛。  
“不，现在不要答应我，你可以尽情的考验我，一直到你觉得可以的那一天，我都会等的。”  
文泰一久违的从徐英浩的眼睛里看到一点亮晶晶的水光，他微笑着回抱了他的男孩，就好像十九岁时那样。  
“好。”  
   
文泰一晚上回家以后，忍不住给朴善怜打了电话。  
“善怜姐，现在方便说话吗？”  
“嗯，你说吧。”  
“也没什么事，就是想问问当时为什么叫我去聚会？”文泰一是真的好奇，“那个事，善怜姐不也是知道的吗？”  
朴善怜那边陷入一阵短暂的沉默，“泰一，虽然音乐社的学弟学妹很多，但姐姐最偏心你，你知道的吧？”  
“知道啦。”  
“不过英浩也是我的学弟，就算偏心我也是很公平的，虽然他回芝加哥之后，和你们联系不多了，但还和我有联系。”朴善怜好像很为难的样子，努力措辞了一番，“怎么说呢，就我来看，你们两个分开以后都过得不太好，虽然一个个都装的没事人的样子，但我都知道的。”  
“我想着，要是你们真的没什么了，见一面也不是什么大事，要是还有可能，就当是一个机会吧。”  
“英浩给我展示了我敢于再信任他一次的理由，但选择权在你们。”  
“也许我做错了吧，你以后尽管可以怨我，只是我是真的希望你们都好好的。”  
“我估计那件事他还没告诉你，你们自己解决吧，我就不多嘴了，但你的事他也不知道，希望你们能有一天可以坦诚相对。”  
文泰一不知什么时候只顾着抓着手机点头，一句话也说不出来，  
“没事，姐姐，没有怪你的意思，我只是想明白了。”  
他没有徐英浩不行，徐英浩也一样。  
大概就是这样吧。


	7. Chapter 7

<07  
那天上班的时候，李东赫突然仔细的打量了文泰一一番，“哥……最近是不是胖了？”  
“啊？”  
李东赫伸出手挠了挠文泰一的下巴，“双下巴出来了……”  
“？？？”  
文泰一最近有追求者这事，在策划部已经不是什么秘密了，头一个知道的就是李东赫，徐英浩出手大方，三天两头给他们部门叫下午茶外卖，加班还有夜宵，弄得部长都不好意思了。李东赫也不客气，踩着点带着队友来蹭吃蹭喝，用他的话说，“未来小舅子喝你杯奶茶算什么！”  
太理直气壮了，但是文泰一也不好反驳，他怀疑这事要是给徐英浩知道了，得专门给这群崽子单独叫一份。  
还有未来小舅子是什么，八字还没一撇……好吧，现在一撇也算是有了。  
不过这才两个月有没有？都胖出双下巴了是不是太过分了？文泰一忍不住仔细打量了一下，嚯，何止是他胖了，这个办公室的人全胖了。  
   
中午吃饭的时候，文泰一委婉的跟徐英浩提了一句。  
“英浩啊，我们部门的小姑娘说最近吃胖了很多，以后就不要叫那么多外卖啦，部长也不好意思的。”  
“那我以后点无糖的水果茶，不要奶盖那些，再点一些果盘之类的吧？”  
“你跟我说实话，你钱很多吗？”  
“还好啦。”徐英浩摸摸下巴，“如果哥能收留我，省一笔房租就更好了。”  
“不行，是你自己要求的考察期。”  
“哎，有点后悔了……哦，对了，这个。”徐英浩从随身的包里摸出一套修指甲的工具，“之前就很在意了，哥又在啃指甲了吧？我帮你修啊。”  
“大中午在这修指甲？”  
“那我晚上去你家。”  
“不修指甲的选项呢？”  
“没有哦。”  
“……”文泰一默默地把手伸给徐英浩。  
   
以前他们在一起的时候，徐英浩也喜欢给他修指甲，他说不上来那是一种什么爱好。对方大抵算是家境良好的绅士，帮女孩子拎包、毫不吝啬地称赞每一个人的优点，就好像是与生俱来的技能。偏偏徐英浩还有一种说不清道不明的领导力，导致文泰一总是稀里糊涂就跟着他走了。  
徐英浩曾经一点一点改变过他，先是修剪指甲：涂上护理精油，仔细修剪他那被啃得毛毛躁躁的指甲，用工具仔细清除掉不听话的角质和毛刺，然后小心的打磨那些过短的指甲，把指甲上层认真的抛光，再涂上透明的指甲油，甚至每隔几个小时来找他涂护手霜、再用创可贴把那些啃到过短的指甲包起来，一直到指甲长出到正常的长度。  
后来他们约法三章，如果被发现文泰一撕嘴皮，徐英浩就要在马路上吻他，文泰一始终不太适应这种太平洋对岸的热情作风，只好努力的去改那些坏习惯，再后来徐英浩跟着他一起去理发店，站在旁边认真的指导了发型师整整一小时，最后的成果连发型师都要感动了。刚上大学的时候，文泰一瘦的厉害，导致后来徐英浩只要一有空就找他一起吃饭，没有空也要监督他吃饭，把他整个养胖了两圈，一直到后来分手，他才又瘦回去。  
平时经常找各种各样的纪念日，一件一件的把他那些直男审美的服装们替换掉。恋爱一年多的时候，徐英浩借口别人送他两张音乐会的门票，给他订做了他人生中的第一套西装。为了回报这份礼物，他偷偷瞒着徐英浩打工，为了送给对方一对袖扣作为两周年纪念礼物，一群朋友帮着欺上瞒下。那对墨绿色的袖扣跟徐英浩在音乐会那天穿着墨绿色西装格外搭配，再加上徐英浩那段时间经常哼唱Young And Beautiful，让他误以为对方特别喜欢那部电影。  
结果就像麦琪的礼物，他偷偷打工送了礼物，徐英浩却误以为他变了心，借用歌词试探他的真心，险些闹了个大乌龙。  
而现在徐英浩坐在公园的长椅上，拉着他的手认认真真的修剪，文泰一曾经觉得对方控制欲过强，现在却觉得可能也不是那样。他太过感性，有时候想的太多，带着不安去揣测恋人的动机的时候，总是忘了对方那时不过是个十八九岁的大男孩，也许他那样做只是像一个小女孩想要善待自己心爱的玩具，又或者找些借口和他多见面罢了。  
“对了，哥签证办好了吗？”  
“签下来啦。”  
“那就好。”徐英浩握着文泰一的手，端详了一下自己的作品，露出了一个满意的表情，“周末有空吗？一起去买一些出门的必需品，再准备准备行李吧？”  
“好啊。”  
   
回到办公室的文泰一就被李东赫抓住了。  
李东赫一脸兴奋，看着好像要蹦起来了，压低声音奶声奶气的跟他咬耳朵，“哥！！！我看见了！！！！你背着我和帅哥在小树林里偷情！！！！”  
“怎么说话呢。”文泰一反手给了小孩脑门一个板栗。  
“就是啊，帅哥还给你剪指甲，真的。”李东赫假装委屈的捂着额头，然后立刻又精神起来，“所以你们在一起了吗？”  
“还没呢。”  
“还没呢就是有戏？快跟我说说吧好奇心要害死熊了呜呜呜。”  
“好吧好吧……”文泰一被李东赫磨叽了两个月，实在是扛不住了，“他就是我那个前男友。”  
“诶！”李东赫惊讶的捂住嘴，“就是那个包/养你，又把你给甩了，丢下一笔分手费拍拍屁股回美/国那个渣男？”  
“这些事我怎么不知道？”  
“好吧，就是你刚进公司那时候的谣言男主角呗。”  
“是他没错。”  
“好吧，所以他知不知道你当时被裴智英造谣啊？”  
“不知道吧，那会他已经回国了。”  
“所以你俩为什么分手啊？这不看着挺好的么。”  
“种种原因？”  
李东赫找了一把椅子坐在文泰一对面，一脸正色道，“文先生，这个电视剧我都追了三年多了，求求你给个痛快吧。”  
最开始跟李东赫交好就是因为对方性向特殊，知道他也是同性恋之后主动接近，这么几年下来经常互相不着调的分享着一些不足外人道的秘密，倒也没什么不能说的。“哎……他父母不太同意，你知道吧？”  
“能猜到。”  
“当时他家公司第一次上市失败了，内部不是很稳定，再加上父母不太同意，就暂时回美/国了。那时候我刚读研，又兼职在公司实习，每天忙得焦头烂额，他也忙，又有时差。”  
“没有谈过异地恋的人可能不知道，普通恋爱的时候见一面就可以解决的问题，异地恋可能要冷战一礼拜，相互揣测着，又累又得不到支持，只有一点一点消耗着好感。”  
“我当时不想这样，所以每次吵架我都会很快让步，但是我也很累，很辛苦，很不安，又害怕生气的时候说出什么过分的话伤到他，慢慢的沉默就多过交流，他开始怀疑我移情别恋，大概也是不安吧，争吵和沉默越来越多，幸福的时间越来越少。”  
“最后我坚持不下去了，就提了分手，就这样。”文泰一耸耸肩，“年轻的时候以为只要有爱情就可以无所不能，后来才知道原来困难是可以消耗爱情的。”  
因为艺人身份还没有真正谈过恋爱的小孩有点迷茫，“所以你现在还喜欢他吗？”  
“喜欢的吧，应该是喜欢的。”  
“那你们会和好吗？”  
文泰一捏了一把李东赫紧张兮兮的脸蛋，“谁知道呢，也许吧。”  
   
如果不是他自作多情，文泰一想，徐英浩大概是放弃了继承权或者是什么更重要的东西，回到了首尔，回到了他身边。


	8. Chapter 8

<08  
长途飞机坐起来很辛苦，不过徐英浩对此还算有经验。  
U型枕是必须要有的，徐英浩额外准备了拖鞋，外套，手机支架，牙刷，洗面奶，小毛巾。在pad里下了很多不用联网的小游戏和电影，一本游记，再给充电宝充满电。  
徐英浩在文泰一的箱子里翻来翻去，“哥，你没带睡衣？”  
“啊，”文泰一是真忘了，“穿在身上就忘记了。”  
“幸亏我来检查了一下……”  
“大不了现买一件嘛。”  
   
中途在慕尼黑转机，到达维也纳的时候是当地时间下午四点多，五月底的维也纳温度要比首尔低一些，文泰一从徐英浩的包里翻出提前准备好的外套穿上。  
手机上的时间自动同步到了维也纳，文泰一有点睡蒙了，从慕尼黑转维也纳的时候一直在飞机上发呆，“现在首尔应该是几点？”  
“已经过十二点了吧。”徐英浩的腕表还没有调过时间，他抬手看了看，“八小时时差，首尔现在十二点半了，哥困了吗？”  
“也不困……就是坐太久有点累了。”  
“先去酒店洗个澡吧，然后再看看要休息还是出去逛逛。”  
“嗯。”  
文泰一的英文水平说起来也还不错，考上汉阳大学英语不会差到哪去，但是韩式英语发音和徐英浩的美式发音还是差的很多，再加上又不常用。当然，主要问题是维也纳是个德语城市。  
徐英浩帮他拿了背包和两人的大部分行李，文泰一就拉着自己的箱子，带着一点隐秘的喜悦，老老实实的跟着徐英浩。他算是甩手掌柜派的，出门的时候向来什么都不考虑，每次都是徐英浩把一切都打点好。  
周围是铺天盖地的德语，文泰一一个单词也不认识，他跟着徐英浩上了出租车，听着徐英浩和司机用磕磕绊绊的德语夹杂着英语交流着，或许还有西班牙语，总之他都不太听的懂。不过徐英浩到哪里都是很健谈的样子，中途那个留着络腮胡子的司机很友好的回头对着他笑了一下，这次他听懂了。  
司机问徐英浩，这是你的丈夫吗？徐英浩也笑眯眯的回头看了他一眼，说是。  
徐英浩定的酒店是一间大床房，对方一直到进门为止都保持的很好的冷静面具，终于还是出现了一丝破绽。文泰一放下行李的时候用余光看到徐英浩一直惴惴不安的偷看自己，不过脱离了母语环境以后，好像人的心态就会产生一些微妙的变化，所以他此时也不是特别在意那些了。  
文泰一找出自己的睡衣，“我先去洗澡了。”  
“啊……嗯，去吧。”  
等文泰一从浴室里出来，换徐英浩进去洗澡，徐英浩嫌他头发滴水，把他又抓回浴室吹干了头发才放出来。进浴室前还不忘叮嘱他，“哥先不要睡了，不然过两天音乐会时差倒不过来，要听睡着了。”  
“知道啦。”  
   
其实答应一起旅游这件事本身就是挺微妙的一件事，互相有好感的男女很容易在旅途中产生爱情，实际上他和徐英浩的第一次就是在北海道看雪的时候发生的。  
那时候他和徐英浩在一起已经快快一年了，但是关系始终停留在三垒，徐英浩邀请他去北海道看雪泡温泉。  
十九岁的徐英浩还不像现在这么不老实，但是他们定的那家民宿是榻榻米，带着一个有温泉的小院子。他们运气很好，去的第一天就下了雪，也没有耽误飞机。文泰一怕冷，就在靠近门边的室内温泉里泡着，徐英浩明明也是常见雪的，但是见雪就疯，直接从背后把他从温泉池子里捞出来，一路公主抱着放进户外温泉里。  
雪很大，徐英浩趴在温泉边上玩雪，一冷一热把手激得通红，徐英浩捏了一个不怎么圆润的小兔子摆在一片落叶上，又捏了一个巴掌大的迷你雪人。  
后来他们在一堆抱枕里看了那部叫《迷失东京》的电影，徐英浩从后面抱着他，说，哥，我们做吧。  
文泰一回头看了看徐英浩，对方接着说，要是哥不愿意的话，我在下面也可以。  
徐英浩说，只要是你，我怎么样都可以，我没有要强迫的意思，但是如果可以用这种方法让你接受的话，我是愿意的。  
他承认他那时候有点无措，说实在话为了恋人也去研究过这方面的知识，但是毕竟还是心理上稍微有点过意不去，他不主动提起，徐英浩也从来不逼他。但一直到那一瞬间，他才第一次确认徐英浩已经有这么爱他了。  
不过最后他还是把主动权交给了徐英浩，大概是信任吧。两个男人的性/爱很容易受伤，他不敢保证能让徐英浩不受伤，但他莫名其妙的相信徐英浩不会让他受伤，徐英浩也确实做到了。  
那段时间徐英浩就像一个巨型挂件一样缠着他，没日没夜的做/爱，他经常在高/潮之后疲倦的昏睡过去，然后又被徐英浩不老实的手折腾醒。  
他们一起坐着摇摇晃晃的火车，在座位上吃提前准备好的便当，走在异国他乡的海边，海上吹来冰冷的风，但徐英浩紧握着他的手那么温暖，让他忍不住对着海面放声大喊，而远处山上暖色的灯一盏一盏的亮起来，映着纷纷扬扬的飘雪，他用另一只手拽住徐英浩的围巾，然后吻了上去。  
尘封的记忆一点一点打开，以至于徐英浩从浴室出来的时候，文泰一突然无法控制情绪，从背后用力的抱住徐英浩，害怕被他看见丢脸的样子。  
徐英浩完全不知道这段时间文泰一的心路历程，但是被他哭的心慌，只能转过身一下一下抚着文泰一的背，轻声安慰他。  
本来还只是普通的情绪宣泄，结果被徐英浩这么一哄，更加刹不住闸，文泰一越哭越厉害，仿佛要把这么多年来积攒的委屈一口气全都哭出来，徐英浩不知道他要哭多久，一边哄一边从旁边拽了一包纸巾，然后拉着文泰一坐在床边，嘴上语无伦次的说着一些没有意义的安慰。  
文泰一把徐英浩从早上六点起床一直数落到不辞而别，说道最后甚至哭到打嗝，徐英浩认识他这么多年也没有经历过这种阵仗，想去倒杯水给文泰一顺顺气，但是又被文泰一死死的攥着衣角不让走。  
最终哭了半个多小时终于哭累了的文泰一没头没脑的来了一句，“徐英浩，跟我做吧。”  
徐英浩捧着他的脸，然后用自己的额头抵着文泰一的，“哥，我们现在算不算迷失维也纳？”  
“不算吧。”  
“我确实想和你做，这没什么不能承认的。”徐英浩轻轻的吻上文泰一红肿的眼睛，“但不是现在，也不是因为这样的原因，我想成为你的依靠和安慰，但不是暂时的安慰，哥能明白吗？”  
文泰一用手推开徐英浩的脸，又被徐英浩搂了回去，哼哼唧唧的说道，“不明白。”  
“不明白也没关系，不想明白也没关系，”徐英浩把下巴搭在文泰一的肩上，好像怀里的是全世界独一无二的珍宝，“因为我有足够的耐心。”


	9. Chapter 9

<09  
文泰一的眼睛哭肿了，外出计划也因此告吹，为了防止第二天顶着一对兔子眼睛出门，徐英浩专程去找了服务员拿了冰块给他敷眼睛。  
直接敷在眼睛上的话太冰了，徐英浩用袋子把冰块装好，然后找了一件面料最柔软的T恤包裹好，再放在文泰一眼睛上。闭着眼睛也是可以感受到外面有没有光的，但现在隔着重重阻碍，好像外面的世界一片黑暗似的。文泰一下意识的摸索了一下，然后被徐英浩刚摸过冰块凉冰冰的手握住了。  
空气安静的有些尴尬，文泰一因为刚才的失态暗自懊恼，可是情绪的余韵尚未离去，如果现在开口说话的话，不知道又要做出什么丢脸的事，犹豫了一会还是决定自己生闷气。  
徐英浩见文泰一半天不出声，以为他想睡了，小声唤了一句，“泰一哥？”  
“嗯？”  
“我还以为你睡了。”  
“没呢……这个冰存在感太强了。”  
“太冰了吗？”  
“还好，冰才有效果吧。”  
“嗯……那你稍等一下哦。”  
他要干什么？徐英浩逐渐变得温暖的手从他手中松开，让文泰一稍微有些不安，然后房间的角落里传来了翻行李的声音，过了一会徐英浩又坐了下来，然后有翻书的声音响起，“上次我念到这里，我还记得呢。”  
紧接着徐英浩的声音轻而温柔的念道，“鼹鼠莫尔想认识獾子班杰已经很久了。听大家说……”  
文泰一听了一会，才想起这是一本英国的童话故事，名叫《柳林风声》。那时候他们跨国吵架，徐英浩为了向他赔罪，每天隔着十三小时时差，给他念睡前故事哄他睡觉，念得就是这本书，据说是因为徐英浩小时候，他的祖母也总是给他念这个故事。  
再后来，才念到第三章，他们就再次发生了争执。  
他甚至已经忘了当时为什么反复争吵，隔着半个地球，跨过整整十三个小时的时差，分离在白天黑夜，手机里传出断断续续的电流音，而他们在那些宝贵的时间里只是沉默。  
他想起徐英浩第一次走的时候，他赌气说不要去机场送他，却被徐英浩用关联定位在免税店抓个正着，徐英浩答应他很快就回来，结果那竟然是他们最后一次接吻。  
文泰一把那袋冰块拿开，在他闭上眼睛的时候，徐英浩已经把房间里的灯都关掉了，现在只剩一盏小夜灯。徐英浩穿着睡衣戴上了眼镜在念书，看到他的动作也停止了下来，用眼神无声的询问着。文泰一稍微往床的里侧挪了挪，示意徐英浩上来。  
徐英浩不明所以的上了床，文泰一像摆弄一个娃娃一样指使他侧着躺好，然后钻进了这个久违的怀抱。其实这才是他熟悉的样子，没有高级西装，没有香水，没有那些复杂的人情世故，就只是他们两个人，徐英浩下班回家，他们一起吃过饭，抱着猫看新闻和天气预报，散步，然后洗过澡躺在床上。  
他听见自己的声音闷闷的传出来。  
“徐英浩，我们为什么会分开啊。”  
“你为什么这么久才回来。”  
“我好想你。”  
徐英浩的手臂在他背后逐渐收紧，过了很久才答道。  
“我回来了。”  
   
文泰一忘了自己是什么时候睡着了，早上起来的时候眼睛还有点肿，之前被他随手丢在床头柜上的冰大概已经被徐英浩收拾过了，因为他留意到昨天换掉的衣服现在已经被丢进了脏衣篓里。卧室里灯没开，浴室里传来水声，时间还很早，还不到六点，也不知道徐英浩是几点起的，有时候他觉得这个人自制力高的太过分了，这一条也同样适用于徐英浩的生物钟。  
拿出手机随便看了一会，徐英浩裹着浴袍出来了，见文泰一已经醒了，走过来俯身给了他一个带着须后水和牙膏味的吻，被文泰一立刻推开了。  
对方露出委屈的表情，“怎么了嘛。”  
文泰一抱着被子坐了起来，一边下床一边含糊道，“还没刷牙呢……”  
“我不介意呀！”  
我介意！  
难得出来玩一次，又起的很早，两人决定出去吃早餐。出门的时候还不到七点，让文泰一比较惊讶的是，维也纳的咖啡店已经在营业了。  
徐英浩早上雷打不动一杯美式，文泰一点了摩卡，不过这里的美式不像韩国是冰的，而是热的，但徐英浩也不是很在意的样子。他们吃过了早餐，是一种当地特色的巧克力甜点，文泰一觉得太腻了，但是徐英浩说美国人特别喜欢吃甜，很多早餐比这个还要甜。徐英浩把自己的手指挤进文泰一的指缝里握好，然后揣进外套的口袋里，他们牵着手走过老城区的长街，这里的建筑都低低矮矮的，徐英浩每路过一种没见过的吃的就要停下来买一次，然后两个人分着吃掉，等到午餐的时候，不仅没有饿，甚至吃撑了，只好一起坐在多瑙公园晒太阳。  
有点困，文泰一懒洋洋的把头靠在徐英浩的肩膀上，公园里不知道是什么品种的鸟儿大大方方的落在长椅的另一端，对着他们叽叽喳喳的叫起来，文泰一突然笑了，“徐英浩，他问你你为什么没有翅膀。”  
“因为我不是麻雀，所以我没有翅膀。”  
“他说，他也不是麻雀，他是渡鸦。”  
“他不是渡鸦，他是家燕。”  
“真的吗？”  
“假的。”  
文泰一一下坐起来，徐英浩一脸无辜的看着他，那只“家燕”被他们的动作吓得飞走了，文泰一又靠了回去。  
“他还问你为什么要跟文泰一吵架。”  
“老板让我帮忙问问文泰一，什么时候回家住，老板想爸爸了。”  
“请徐英浩先生回答渡鸦的问题。”  
“渡鸦是黑色哦。”  
“他的名字叫渡鸦。”  
“好吧，因为徐英浩觉得文泰一先生总是很淡定，好像从来都不在乎他的样子。”  
“文泰一说他没有，他担心异地恋吵架会伤感情。”  
“老板让我帮他问，那为什么文泰一先生总是在生闷气呢。”  
“文泰一说，因为徐英浩总让他生气。”  
“那为什么不告诉徐英浩呢？”  
文泰一不知道该回答什么，因为他自己也不知道，大概是怕丢脸吧，怕被徐英浩知道自己竟然这么在乎他，于是他就着靠在徐英浩的肩窝的姿势，抬起头咬了一口徐英浩的下巴，徐英浩也不反抗，等他啃够了回头亲了一口。  
   
下午在中央咖啡馆喝了下午茶，维也纳和绝大多数西方国家一样，多数晚餐才算是正餐，他们去了玛利亚希尔菲大街上的奥地利餐厅，就在徐英浩去洗手间的期间，一个陌生的白人男性突然坐到了文泰一的对面，说了一串带着浓重德语口音的英文，他一句也没有听懂，然后那个男人摘下帽子，掏出一条手绢，变了一个小小的魔术，那条手绢放进帽子里，变成了一支娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。  
就在这时候徐英浩回来了，他隐隐的感受到徐英浩好像有一点生气，但徐英浩礼貌的对那个男人说了些什么，那个男人把玫瑰放进窗边的小花瓶里，略带遗憾的回了徐英浩一句，然后对着文泰一欠了欠身，就转身离去了。  
徐英浩看着这位有魅力而不自知的先生略带迷茫的脸，伸出手使劲捏了一把。  
“干嘛呀！”  
“人家在对你示好呢！”


	10. Chapter 10

<10  
虽然美泉宫夏夜音乐会在场外也可以听到，但是徐英浩也不知道从哪搞到的票，就坐在舞台正前方。  
人很多，他们来的比较早，徐英浩其实不是第一次来，随口给文泰一科普起来，“美泉宫的侧翼是……”  
“是剧院。”文泰一少有的遇上了比徐英浩知道的多的事，颇有一点得意洋洋的，“我男神在那演出过，两个都。”  
“你一个学钢琴的为什么沉迷莫扎特跟海顿？”  
“难道简易奏鸣曲（C大调第16号奏鸣曲）不好听？我当时听D大调第二号大提琴协奏曲差点改行去学大提琴。”  
“真改行你现在可能就去首尔交响乐团了。”  
“供不起，太贵了，我家里可是还有妹妹的，女孩要富养才可以，不然会被奇怪的人拐跑。”  
“被过肩摔的妹妹？”  
“……是爱的体现！”  
“这次指挥家和女独唱都是俄罗斯人啊，”徐英浩看了看手里的曲目表，“主题你应该会喜欢吧，意大利之夜。”  
“喜欢啊，以前都是在直播里看到的，有点神奇。”文泰一想了想，“其实本来觉得哪怕是在后面的草坪上坐着听也很好。”  
现在已经离夏至日很近了，白天很长，音乐会开始的时候天还没有黑下去，远处的山脉上远远地斜着一片薄红的晚霞，乐队已经入场，周围的观众逐渐安静下来。  
   
看曲目表的时候，本以为没有佛罗伦萨进行曲了，比较惊喜的是这个曲目被保留在了加演曲里，从会场里离开的时候文泰一还有点恋恋不舍的，过去的一个多小时好像一个轻飘飘的梦境，让他有些醉了，回酒店的路上不知什么地方传来瓦尔德退费尔的女学生圆舞曲，徐英浩突然走到文泰一面前，提着不存在的裙子做了一个邀请的动作，文泰一一边忍笑，一边把右手收回胸前回了一礼，然后牵起了徐英浩的手。  
这位“女伴”比文泰一高了足足十五公分，但这却不是他们第一次跳华尔兹，早在学校的时候，徐英浩就教过他。一开始只是应付学校的舞会，后来天气好的时候，他们也曾经把客厅的家具全部挪到墙边，徐英浩家宽阔的客厅就成了一个小小的舞池，文泰一的那架练习琴是可以自动播放的，虽然伴着钢琴跳华尔兹有些奇怪，但他们都不在意。  
而在异国他乡的此刻，无需关心别人的目光，就好像全世界只剩他们两人，文泰一猜是那边二楼的餐厅泄露出来的音乐，但无所谓，维也纳的空气好像随时都和咖啡、蛋糕、巧克力的香气以及音乐的芬芳混合在一起。徐英浩的眼睛弯成一个微笑的弧度，里面映着皎洁的月光和悠扬的琴音，文泰一突然想到，就算徐英浩以后什么时候后悔了，在未来的几十年里，徐英浩的记忆中他大概就会是现在这副模样了吧。  
   
之后的行程安排还有音乐系宅男的朝圣之旅，去萨尔茨堡感受男神故乡。文泰一收拾行李的时候捏着萨尔茨堡卡，颇有点遗憾，“要是我家里有矿，我就住在这，等到艺术节的时候，连看两百场演出。”  
徐英浩耸耸肩，“以前我也许可以，不过现在不行啦。”  
旅行或许是有什么魔咒吧，就好像徐英浩坚持不在这段时间做/爱一样，文泰一也坚持不在这段时间向徐英浩确认关系，除了上一次比较失态的状态以外，他们又回到了那种慢吞吞的跳华尔兹的状态，你进我退，你退我进，谁也没有心急，就好像知道这舞会还未结束的陌生男女一样。  
他们坐上去萨尔茨堡的火车，只要三小时就到了，第一天的半天都安排给莫扎特故居，文泰一买了很多莫扎特巧克力作为手信。虽然离萨尔茨堡巴洛克艺术节还有一段时间，他们注定是要错过，但街上已经开始装扮了。古色古香的豪华马车往来穿梭，萨尔茨堡是一座让人忘记时间的城市，文泰一看着那些被封存的手稿，小声说道，“你知道吗，Amadeus，莫扎特的名字，意思是上帝的宠儿，也可以理解成天才。”  
“是源于西语的一个名字吧。”  
“怎么会起这么合适的名字呢，太厉害了。”  
“……”徐英浩突然感觉自己仿佛是陪女友追星的委屈男友，有苦说不出，还要拎包，就静静地站着不走了，文泰一走了几步才觉得旁边少了个人，回头一看徐英浩用大狗狗似的眼神看着他，又伸出一只手在脸颊上点了点。  
哎，撒娇鬼。  
反正也不会有人在意他们，文泰一折了回去，拽着徐英浩的细领带不客气的在他嘴上吧唧亲了一口，“现在可以走了吧？”  
被反将一军的徐英浩忍不住露出一点傻笑，乖乖的跟了上去。  
后面两天看了一些大教堂和霍亨萨尔茨堡，又去参观了拍摄《音乐之声》的修道院、米拉贝尔宫和海尔布伦宫，就要准备回程了。回去的时候比起来的时候多了很多行李，他们买了大量的巧克力和手工艺品，回程在法兰克福转机，然后再回到首尔。  
落地的时候是首尔的中午十一点多，幸好假期还有一天，可以倒一下时差。徐英浩家离他家很近，因为一些东西收拾行李的时候混在一起放了，所以先去了文泰一家整理行李。这个时间相当于是奥地利的凌晨三四点了，文泰一因为时差混乱懒洋洋的趴在懒人沙发里看着徐英浩仔细的分行李。  
徐英浩的手说不上多漂亮，但他觉得很好看，徐英浩的手是一种和他的身高很相称的大小，宽厚而且总是温暖的，指节有一点粗，手指并在一起的时候露出一种让文泰一觉得很性感的缝隙。文泰一曾经自诩非常有趣的人，但他觉得徐英浩要比他有趣十倍百倍，曾经朋友们一起聊天的时候，朋友们总是被他们逗笑的上气不接下气，后来分开以后，这项活动逐渐就结束了，他不是那个喜欢时常叫朋友出来，只是聊聊天吃吃饭的人，而缺少了徐英浩之后，他们的会面也常常变得无趣。  
他看着徐英浩仔细的把给每一个朋友的礼物都装好放整齐，又把他的脏衣服一起放在沙发上，再把洗漱用品在茶几上大致上整理了一下，然后再把自己的行李装好。除了最后一步，都是他们曾经反复经历过的，于是文泰一问出了那句在他心里反复思考过很多天的问题。  
“徐英浩，你要不要搬过来住？”  
徐英浩一下子没有反应过来，无意识的回头看着他，文泰一就认认真真的重复了一遍。  
“我说，你要不要搬到我家来住？”  
大概是徐英浩的眼神太过炽烈，空气又沉默的太尴尬，文泰一被盯着看得逐渐不好意思了起来，于是率先移开了目光，“你之前不是说老板想爸爸了吗，所以……”  
所以旅行已经结束了，迷失魔法已经失效了，冲动也该结束了，你要不要重新正视一下我们的关系？  
徐英浩行李也不收拾了，直接站了起来开始往门口走，走到门口又颠回来，“等一下，借用一下你的钥匙。”  
文泰一一头雾水的把钥匙交给了徐英浩，半个小时以后，徐英浩扛着一个折叠起来的超大猫家具，前面挎着三只猫，背后背着一袋子猫粮回来了。  
“……干嘛呢？”  
徐英浩露出一个有点傻气的笑容，“怕你后悔，我先带着儿子住过来，搬家以后有的是时间。”  
   
行吧。


	11. Chapter 11

<11  
文泰一买的房子不算很大，主卧倒是够大，但是次卧其实被他用来做琴房+书房用了，连张床都没有。把客厅的一角清理出来，重新装好了猫爬架跟笼子，气氛突然变得微妙了起来。  
都已经这个程度了……到底有没有必要做作的让徐英浩住到客房呢？  
徐英浩一开始只是把洗漱用品放进卫生间，然后把衣服丢进洗衣机里而已，结果不知道为什么就开启了清扫模式。单身男人的家……嗯，就那样吧，也不算很邋遢，但是多干净整洁也说不上。  
文泰一收拾好猫粮，又用吸尘器把客厅里的猫毛吸了一遍，带着一点“出去玩之前厨房里的垃圾到底扔了没有”的愧疚，本来也想帮忙打扫的，但是徐英浩看他哈欠连天的样子，就让他先去休息。刚才扑腾了一身猫毛，长途飞机又真的很累，徐英浩正在收拾厨房和餐厅，看起来整理出了不少空间，于是干脆先去洗个澡。  
也许美/国的教育环境是这样的吗？他忍不住想，徐英浩从以前开始，就在一些细节的地方有着跟传统韩/国男人不太相同的习惯，比如这瓶徐英浩不买他就绝对不会用的香氛身体乳，他们一起去采购的时候才发现这个牌子还挺贵的。还有徐英浩才会专门挑选的洗发水，一个人住的时候，这种东西大多数时候是他妹妹需要拼单的时候产生的强迫消费，文泰一本人从来不会关心这些。  
其实徐英浩也不会干涉他用什么洗发水，要不要用身体乳，只是他总是觉得徐英浩的味道很好闻，所以忍不住想要去用罢了。  
夏季首尔的空气相对干净一些，虽然出去了几天但是家里也不至于很脏。文泰一洗完澡发现床单已经换过了，走进卧室才想起头发还在滴水，回头一看刚擦好的地板上果然滴上了一路水迹，徐英浩早知道他这毛病，已经洗过手拿着吹风机过来了。  
一边吹头发，徐英浩随口问了起来，“之前就想问了，总觉得你现在的衣服看起来很有一种永钦的风格？”  
吹风机的声音太大了，文泰一没有听清楚，“嗯？什么？”  
徐英浩把吹风机拿的远了一点，“衣服，我记得你以前自己买衣服不是这个类型的。”  
其实是刚才拿新床单的时候看见的，文泰一本人的取向是非常直男的黑白灰色系，最多有件深蓝深绿色，就算是精心挑选了。但是衣柜里放着一套一套搭配好悬挂起来的衣服，那种……带着一点低调的华丽又闷骚的风格，让徐英浩想起了他们共同的一位好友。  
“嗯……确实是永钦买的。”  
“？”  
徐英浩收起吹风机，盘起腿坐在了文泰一脚边的地毯上，清了清嗓子，“我觉得我需要一个合理的解释。”  
“说来话长……”  
“长话短说。”  
“真的要在十几个小时长途旅行之后讲这么严肃的话题吗，我有点困了。”  
“……”徐英浩仗着个子高，坐在地毯上也能搂住文泰一，把脸埋进文泰一怀里，“你这不是耍赖吗。”  
“就耍赖了，”文泰一被他拽的东倒西歪，揉了揉徐英浩毛茸茸的头发，“哎呀，都是汗。”  
“你耍赖，你还嫌弃我，”徐英浩边控诉边真的委屈了起来，“我打扫卫生，你还嫌我出汗！”

虽然嘴上这么说，但是徐英浩也感觉到，如果这一次真的发生在什么满头大汗的时候就有点不妙了，干脆扔下了手上的工作先去洗澡，文泰一再怎么告诉自己这个时候绝对不要睡过去，就越是像被催眠了一样，一沾枕头就睡过去了。等徐英浩洗完澡出来，就看见歪倒在靠枕上熟睡的文泰一，本想给他调整一下姿势，让他睡得舒服一点，不过文泰一也没有睡得很沉，一下就惊醒了过来。  
其实同床共枕在过去的几天里已经逐渐变得自然了，但是此时的情况还是有点不太一样。刚才又是打扫卫生，又是洗澡，折腾了半天，天色也已经晚了。徐英浩刚才看见文泰一已经睡了顺手关了卧室的大灯，所以现在只剩一盏小小的夜灯还亮着，散发出暧昧不清的昏黄灯光。  
他现在闻起来和徐英浩有着一样的味道，文泰一猜徐英浩早就已经发现了。徐英浩正弯着腰给他盖毯子，文泰一假借着睡意，伸手拽他，毫无防备的徐英浩一下被他拽到了床上，结果这个人竟然一下像弹簧似的蹦起来了。  
“？？？”  
“等一下！”徐英浩拔腿冲出卧室。  
“你今天等一下有瘾吗？”任是文泰一这时候也气笑了，坐起来看徐英浩表演。  
“不是，”徐英浩手里拿着润滑剂和安全套回来了，“这个没拿……”  
“……”  
“……”徐英浩犹豫了一下，“刚买的，回家领猫的路上买的。”  
“……不是那个意思。”

其实文泰一不那么喜欢所谓的“老夫老妻”的状态，他是一个很感性的人，大抵上徐英浩也是，不管认识多久，他看到徐英浩总是像最开始一样心动，就好像现在也是一样。徐英浩的居家服洗了，现在没有穿上衣，出去玩了小半个月没有锻炼，又吃了很多巧克力和甜食，腹肌已经有离家出走的趋势，不过文泰一也不是很在意，徐英浩实际上有些过分克制，所以偶尔“破戒”的时候反而显得很可爱。  
对方的体温总是稍微高一些，他猜测那也是因为锻炼的缘故，徐英浩的肩胛骨上覆着一层好看的肌肉，因为不是喜欢赤膊的类型，所以只有在洗澡，又或者是去海边玩的时候才会看到，这让文泰一时常幻想着，也许做/爱的时候这些肌肉也会露出那种好看的线条，但理论上来说他是无法看到了，所以他用手仔细的抚摸徐英浩的后背，试图想象出那副画面。  
徐英浩进入的很温柔，但是文泰一还是有些不适，于是他低下头轻轻咬住了徐英浩的喉结，徐英浩的脖子很敏/感，以至于他感受到身体里的东西立刻跳动了一下，然后被徐英浩打断了。对方像什么亲昵的大型犬一样，细密的吻一个一个落了下来。  
两人都对对方的身体相当熟悉，徐英浩虽然平时大多数时候都温柔过头，但是唯独在性/事上展现出来一点强硬的端倪，让文泰一想起对方是个每天六点准时起床的人。在一次又一次的冲撞里逐渐失去对身体的掌控权，不过如果是在徐英浩手里，那倒也没什么。  
文泰一是真的很困了，只做了一次，徐英浩也没有过分折腾他，做完澡也不想洗，徐英浩只好打来热水用毛巾帮他清理了一下，六月初的首尔晚上已经有点热了，文泰一使劲钻在徐英浩怀里，感觉他们现在像两只抱成一团做爱的兔子。  
感觉自己就快要睡着了，文泰一小声的问了一句，“英浩啊，现在还失眠吗？”  
“没有了，”徐英浩想了一下，又问道，“哥怎么知道的？”  
“上次去你家看到了。”  
“我放在卧室抽屉里你也看得到啊。”  
“因为你总把东西藏在那。”  
徐英浩低头吻了一下文泰一的发旋，“睡吧，有什么事明天说。”  
“好。”文泰一又想了一下，“全都告诉你，你也要全都告诉我。”


	12. Chapter 12

<12  
说起来其实也就是一个无趣的校园欺凌故事。  
徐英浩曾有过一个叫裴智英的追求者，是一个性格有些偏执的学妹。他和徐英浩分手之后，也没有特别掖着藏着，这位追求者在学校的论坛里，发布了一篇九假一真的造谣贴，说文泰一是被徐英浩包养了。  
详细到徐英浩给文泰一购买过的奢侈品、一起出去旅游所住的酒店等等，都是当时他们恋爱时期徐英浩发的推特配的照片。其实比起这个，性向曝光对文泰一的影响更大些，所谓人以群分，同性恋者平时也多会和其他同性恋者一起活动，至少是可以理解他们的人。但那时候文泰一刚刚工作，很多同事都知道了这件事，导致他那段时间人际关系处理的很艰难，甚至有同事偷偷丢掉他的个人物品。  
文泰一跟李东赫交好也是在那段时间，刚过青春期的小孩意外的发现了自己的性向有些与众不同，又恰巧遇见了这么一位同事，于是偷偷找到了文泰一做了一些咨询。  
不过那段时间对于文泰一来说，这些都不是最严重的。  
刚分手的时候，他没有什么特别的感觉，大概是失去手臂的人，在短暂的瞬间里察觉不到疼痛吧。  
过了几天，文泰一发现他没有办法听悲情的歌了，只要一听到就沮丧到无法正常工作，因为那让他控制不住的想起徐英浩，再后来，欢快的歌也听不了了。  
听到悲伤的歌，文泰一就想起他失去徐英浩的事，但是听到欢快的歌，他就想起和徐英浩在一起的事，然后更深刻的意识到，他已经失去徐英浩了。  
再后来连上课和工作都没法正常进行，李永钦和金道英把他架进了医院，才发现是抑郁症。或许是他装的太正常，朋友们都以为他是因为被造谣才得病，但是其实他自己知道不是的，他们的问题已经出现很久了，甚至也许他是因为抑郁才变得逐渐失去耐心，最后提出分手，但是已经过去的事谁也不会知道了。  
他只是每天都待在家里，不想出门，也不愿意和朋友见面，工作的时候除了李东赫，也不会有别人跟他说话。李永钦和金道英谨遵医嘱，三天两头驾着他出来见面，定期抓人去复诊。虽然每次见面前，文泰一都觉得不太想去，但事实是，和朋友见面之后状态可以缓解很多。  
李永钦是个暴脾气，背着文泰一黑了裴智英的手机，发现她使用新型？品，反手就是一套取证举报组合拳。  
再后来他也渐渐的放下了，刻意的避免自己想起徐英浩，努力的模仿遇见徐英浩以前的生活，把过去的事都抛在脑后，同事们的偏见也在工作接触中逐渐缓解。

“大概……就是这样了。”文泰一故作轻松地耸耸肩，“你呢？好好的企业家少爷不当，为什么又回来？”  
其实徐英浩之前也稍微知道一点，但是第一次这么清楚的听当事人描述细节，还是太过冲击。  
“……对不起，我都不知道那些事。”  
“这也不怪你，又不是你做了那些事，再说朋友也是很可靠的不是吗？”  
“就算是一次，哥也没有想过要依靠一下我吗？”  
“想过啊……但是当时不是分手了，麻烦前男友不是很尴尬吗。”  
“也许前男友想要被麻烦呢？”  
“那我现在知道了啊。”文泰一挠挠头，“所以你呢？总是不说你的事，点名批评。”

徐英浩的事，可以说是俗套爱情故事男主的剧情了。  
早先他和男人恋爱的事，被父母知道，他的父亲虽然在美国创业，但却是个十分传统的韩国男人，立刻冻结了他所有的信用卡和资金，直接买好飞机票叫他滚回美国，并且威胁他真的不回家，学也别想上了。  
他的人生一路上顺风顺水，不到这个时候根本不知道没钱是什么样严重的问题，机票改签了一次又一次，最后还是灰溜溜的坐上了那班飞机。  
再然后他在家和父亲大声争吵的时候，父亲因为高血压被气的晕了过去，才知道自己家的公司正逢上市失败，事业动荡，而父亲年纪已经不小，只好在父亲住院期间硬生生扛起这个重担。  
一开始熬夜工作的时候很困，喝再多咖啡也没有效果，再后来他开始失眠，就算正常的休息也没办法入睡了。对于父亲的不理解，徐英浩有一段时间也非常埋怨，甚至因为分手一度到了怨恨的地步，但是再后来，他也渐渐明白了。  
人活在这世界上，有太多无可奈何，他一直以来的无忧无虑都是因为有父母的庇护，失去了这些，他不过就是一个穷学生，什么也做不到。他大手大脚的花着父母的资产请男朋友出国旅游的时候，从未考虑过父母为了给他提供这样的条件付出了什么，只会在对方收回这些条件的时候怨恨罢了。  
他不过是一个没长大的小孩罢了，文泰一在这方面远比他成熟的多，是对方一直在迁就他。  
徐英浩托郑在玹帮他提交了毕业论文，然后帮父亲管理公司，再后来公司成功上市，他的生活又恢复了正轨，继续在美国读了研。  
唯一让他牵挂的就是文泰一。  
他们共同的朋友几乎横跨了整个大学，而他也常常从朋友口中打听文泰一的消息，一开始徐英浩想着，要是文泰一就这么忘了他，或许他也可以放下心来祝福他。  
但朋友们说，文泰一还爱着他。  
这是真的吗？  
你还爱我吗？  
我们还有可能吗？  
徐英浩几乎不敢相信，但是他还是做了准备，这样渺茫的希望，就算是直接飞过去当面质问，也让他无法说服自己。提前修够了学分拿到毕业证，除了自己几年攒到的钱以外一分钱也没有多带走，他就那样回了首尔。

“再然后你就知道了。”  
再然后他们重逢，然后在一起。  
因为爱是一件很简单的事，是陪你度过的每一分每一秒，是你穿过茫茫人海的时候握住了我的手。  
就算绕了些路，就算有些迟到，但有的爱情注定是没办法错过的。  
-END-


	13. Chapter 13

【囧一】文艺三十题挑战  
1.前后桌  
徐英浩坐在最后一排的座位上。  
这位置仿佛是专属于他的，他的个子很高，初中毕业的时候就已经超过一米八了，总是比同龄人高的身高让班主任总是安排他坐在最后一排。  
前一排坐的是文泰一，是他们年纪第一名，男孩子的友好关系停留在考试的时候，文泰一熟练地塞给他的一块写着选择题答案的橡皮，与之相对的，课间徐英浩利用优越的身高帮文泰一带一份加餐。  
青春期的男孩子总是格外容易饿，所以吃东西的时候也格外幸福。徐英浩手里举着一个芒果奶油味的甜筒，眯着眼睛吃的像猫一样，左手递给文泰一快要融化的另一个。

2.走廊拐角  
文泰一抱着厚厚的一摞作业本走向化学老师的办公室，远远地看见前面走廊拐角处，一个短发的女孩子递给前面的人什么东西，然后很快低着头跑走了。  
然后徐英浩从那个角落走了出来，手里举着一盒心形的巧克力。  
哦，可恶的帅哥。  
可恶的帅哥笑嘻嘻的把巧克力塞进他的制服口袋，然后轻松地接过他手里的作业本。  
“你帮我拿一下巧克力，我帮你拿这个。”

3.夏与蝉与风铃  
八月。  
热气从地面蒸腾而起，混合着水分氤氲了视线，又潮又热，文泰一拎着袋子回到家的时候，徐英浩像融化的黄油一样瘫软在地板上，开门带起的微风轻巧的奏响了窗边的风铃。  
文泰一把手里的东西分门别类的放好，再从冰箱里拿出冰好的西瓜汁倒出来一杯放在徐英浩脸前。  
“一哥哥。”  
“说人话。”  
“外面的知了好吵，你去帮我把它们都抓走吧。”  
文泰一从书桌上抓出暑假作业扔在徐英浩身上，“赶紧起来把你暑假作业抄了，抄完滚蛋。”  
“你好凶哦。”  
“我还能更凶呢。”

4.虹  
“文泰一文泰一，彩虹诶。”  
“只是草坪上的洒水设备……”  
“但是这里又看不到真的彩虹，会被挡住。”  
“你在芝加哥总该看到的吧。”  
“森林公园很好看到……那我以后带你去芝加哥看。”  
“我又不要看。”

5.车站月台  
这件事是文泰一告诉他的。  
文泰一喜欢在人少的时候，坐着短途火车，无意义的去一个随便什么地方，再坐回来。  
徐英浩和他一起去了，那班车坐的人很少，月台上空荡荡的，只有他和文泰一两个人。文泰一坐在候车的长椅上，初秋下午的阳光暖洋洋的照在他柔顺的黑发上，透出一种琥珀一般温柔的颜色。  
“要听吗？”  
文泰一摘下一只耳机递给他。  
“嗯。”

6.雨中的紫阳花  
文泰一有一个无端的幻想。  
他想象着一条森林里无边际的路，路的尽头是他的房子，有阁楼，下着伦敦那样灰蒙蒙的雨，但家门口种着一丛一丛郁郁葱葱的紫阳花。他尽情的在这个房子里随便做什么，读书、弹琴、左手跟右手下棋……随便什么都好。  
徐英浩把他买来的紫阳花丢进花桶里，又灌了满满一桶水。  
“绣球很容易缺水的知道吗，买来要这样泡水才可以，花也可以全部泡在水里，不会坏掉的。”

7.图书馆窗边书架后  
文泰一生日那天，徐英浩送给他一张cd，是MANGOL800的MESSAGE，文泰一打开来，看到了那张小纸条。  
他顺着“密码”走到图书馆的窗边，书架后面露出徐英浩傻笑的脸。  
“徐先生，请问您是怎么确定男大学生一定能理解到你这么古董的求婚大作战梗的？”  
“因为我觉得你就会知道啊。”  
“退一步讲，我要是没有理解你的梗，你就这么一直傻站着吗？”  
“那也没关系啊，这张专辑也够做生日礼物了吧？”  
“所以现在你还有什么礼物要送？”  
徐英浩稍微低下头，图书馆雪白的窗帘在他身后轻轻飞扬起来。  
“我的初吻，要吗？”

8.素描簿  
文泰一有一个素描簿。  
他画的也不是很好，只是喜欢记下来什么，旅游时见到的超大蜗牛，不认识的花，有趣的涂鸦，徐英浩的猫。  
“哥，不画我吗？”  
“画的又不好看。”  
“我好难过，人不如猫，我要把它送人。”  
文泰一早就看穿了这人虚张声势的样子，沉着冷静道，“你有我还不够么？”  
徐英浩哑口无言，抱着文泰一把脸埋进对方的肩窝，“怎么办，我好像又更喜欢你了一点。”

9.碎花窗帘  
一起租房的时候，徐英浩坚持买了一条碎花窗帘。  
文泰一很不能理解，但毕竟徐英浩是个喜欢抱着娃娃睡觉的成年男人，对方过于高大的体型和黏黏糊糊的撒娇，有时候让文泰一甚至觉得，他其实只是徐英浩买来的一个大玩偶，不过那又怎么样呢，凑合过呗，还能离咋的。  
不过徐英浩不是因为这种原因选的窗帘。  
他还记得他第一次去文泰一家做客，文妈妈是个温柔的小女人，她和孩子们打招呼的语气，完全没有把他当做外人的亲切态度，她和文爸爸无意识间流漏出的恩爱，让徐英浩想起小时候带他长大的奶奶。  
那天文泰一家的客厅就挂着米色的碎花窗帘。

10.虫鸣  
文泰一烦透了蚊子嗡嗡的声音，从春天到秋天，没有一天是消停的。在他听起来，那声音就像是天敌挑衅的鸣叫。  
因为文泰一很招蚊子。  
徐英浩对此毫无察觉，和文泰一在一起的时候，基本不会有蚊子咬他。所以文泰一在换电蚊香液的时候，他觉得很神奇。  
“这是什么？空气清新剂吗？”  
“是蚊香。”  
那之后徐英浩开始关心这件事，有人说招蚊子是因为有气味，但文泰一洗澡很勤快，也有人说招蚊子是因为体温高，但是就徐英浩来说，他觉得文泰一夏天摸起来就像一块温凉的软玉，导致每天早上都被文泰一满头大汗嫌弃的推开。  
如果空调温度太低文泰一会说冷，温度高了他又觉得热，只好缠着文泰一一起热。  
扯远了。  
在家里还好，有蚊香，可是出门以后就没什么用了，徐英浩看着原地打转不敢停下的文泰一心里干着急，不过最终还是让徐英浩想到了办法，他找到一种便携式蚊香。  
他把那个小小的盒子塞进自己的背包，但是不告诉文泰一，只是走到哪都粘着他，一直到夏天快结束的时候，对方随口提起。  
“好像今年夏天蚊子不多？”


End file.
